Promise
by Anzhelika Ksyusha
Summary: Se sentía engañada y hasta cierto punto dolida, más no era aquel sentimiento cálido y reconfortante el que se instaló en su pecho al encontrarse aferrada a los brazos de Yukihina. Rui/Yukihina.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, y todo es de su respectivo autor.

**Pairing: **_Y_ukihina x _P_rincipe (Es mi imaginación, ¿o soy la única que los shippea?).

**Advertencia: **locuras, ortografía y CoC.

* * *

Los rayos del sol apenas y se estaban asomando por la recién reconstruida Mansión Shibuya, más sin embargo, todos dormían plácidamente; recuperándose de una de las batallas más feroces –y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Más_ dolorosas_– que habían tenido.

_Casi todos dormían_, mejor dicho. Allí, en la pequeña salita aún falta de ciertos arreglos (¿qué esperaban?, ¡Toki la había reconstruido!) dos personajes se encontraban: sentada, una hermosa rubia y, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados en forma de jarra, se encontraba su compañero re-code: Yukihina.

—Yukihina…—comenzó el principe, vacilante. No sabía por donde comenzar. A decir verdad, ni siquiera _sabía _si quería comenzar. Siendo sincera estaba dolida de que su compañero le hubiese ocultado algo tan importante. Si, que habían sido enemigos (aunque fuera por la voluntad de Seeker) pero cuando ambos fueron re-codes, ella también desconocía de esto. Le dolía, y le dolía más porque…

Ella le amaba.

—Me tenía desconcertado que no hubieses pronunciado palabra alguna—dictaminó el moreno, apenas parpadeando con aquella mirada tan carente de sentimientos, pero que Hachiouji sabía que era una vil farsa. Él se preocupaba por ellos; ella lo sabía.

Aún así resopló, con fingida y a la vez no cierta molestia.

—Vale, disculpa. Pensé que preferías cuando estaba _calladita_—escupió con acritud; se sorprendió. No era su intención responderle así, pero el dolor bien la hacia actuar a sus anchas—. Yo…lo siento. Estoy molesta, ¿vale?—se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

El principe entrecerró los ojos sin ningún motivo en especial, más cuando los abrió, al ver que Yukihina no decía nada, se encontró con los ojos de él mirándola intensamente, y a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, ¡casi unían sus narices!

"¡¿Pero que mier—…?!" pensó la chica, casi sintiendo el sonrojo que seguramente tendría en su rostro, ¡Yukihina era un bastardo!, ¿cómo iba a jugar así con ella?

—Estas…—ladeó el rostro, y sus ojos mostraron algo más que 'sin sentimientos': curiosidad, y a la vez preocupación—, ¿molesta?

—Si—dijo lo más firme que pudo, pero era tan difícil teniendo al chico a tan solo unos palmos de distancia de su rostro, el cabello suelto y desperdigado por todo su cuerpo y sus respiraciones combinándose como si fuese el dulce compás de un ritmo perdido y encontrado—Me duele. Aquí—se expresó como pudo, mientras su mano se dirigía a su pecho, y una expresión de dolor cruzó sus delicados rasgos.

Yukihina abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido. La mirada que Rui había puesto le había dolido. Ella estaba sufriendo…por él. Yukihina de verdad, de verdad quería protegerla…y solo la había hecho sufrir. Aquello hizo que su expresión siempre serena se contrajera levemente en la culpa. No muchos hubiesen notado ese cambio, por lo menos no alguien que recién lo conocía, pero para alguien como Rui, que había pasado tanto tiempo con él…le fue imposible no darse cuenta. La rubia hizo algo que, en situaciones normales, no hubiese hecho.

Le acorraló contra la pared, y pegó sin ser consciente su armónico cuerpo al suyo, haciendo que el chico sintiese como una descarga eléctrica por cada poro de su ser al sentir el cuerpo que tan celoso lo había hecho sentir cuando Yuuki estuvo a punto de sentirlo (aunque no fuera con malos motivos, valga la redundancia)

—Estoy molesta de que tú me hayas ocultado algo así por tanto tiempo, Yukihina—sentenció, acercando su rostro más al suyo. Y dijo algo de lo que se arrepentiría: —. Después de todo…yo te quiero—de inmediato se arrepintió, se tapó la boca como si hubiese dicho una mala palabra y retrocedió; pero ahora fue el re-code el que la embistió contra la pared. Sus penetrantes ojos ahora la miraban con sed, como un animal cazando a su presa.

—Dilo—dijo, y Rui se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando—. Di que ése 'Yo te quiero' no es el mismo que sientes por Kouji…Dilo—dijo lo último en un leve susurro, apoyando su cabeza entre la unión de los hombros y el cuello, aspirando su aroma de mujer que tan loco lo volvía. No podía verla, sino ella se daría cuenta con solo mirarlo de sus emociones.

—Yo no te quiero—susurró Rui, abrazando al cuerpo que se acababa de congelar, como si le hubiesen soltado una bombona de agua fría en toda la cara—. Yo te amo—y Yukihina sintió como la vida volvió a él. Ya nada importaba, lo único que quería era besarla y ya…

Y así hizo. La besó. Tantos años conteniéndose se habían liberado y ya no había vuelta atrás. Yukihina siempre se contentaba con estar junto a ella y protegerla en silencio, con soportar los inhumanos celos que se hacían mello en él cuando ella estaba cerca de Kouji. No. Conformarse no era una opción; no le importaba lo que pasase, él siempre estaría de parte de Rui, sin importar que lado escogiese. No la dejaría ir, como el día que ella dejó de ser un re-code para convertirse en code breaker: 05. Si, la historia de aquel maldito día no se volvería a repetir mientras él pudiese revertirlo.

Lo prometía. Una promesa silenciosa a _su principe._


End file.
